Helm of Darkness
Capabilities of Hades' Helm of Darkness / Invisibility Helmet The Helm of Darkness was made for Hades during the war. It grants who'em ever uses it the power to become completely invisible, even to the Gods themselves. The fearsome Helm was forged out of Celestial Bronze (decorated with scenes of death and destruction), in Tartarus by the Elder Cyclopes, when the children of Cronus came to rescue them. It was the last of the three most powerful weapons ever forged for the Olympians, with it being made right after Zeus' Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident, the only 2 weapons that rival it in power. While the Helm did not initially seem to be a standard offensive weapon to Hades, he soon came to appreciate the great psychological and strategical power offered by it. As a result, the Helm of Darkness grants the Lord of the Dead several formidable powers: *Divine Item **Indestructible Item **Divine Magic ***Absolute Invisibility/ Invisibility/Shadow Mimicry (Helm of Darkness) ***Invisibility Field Projection ***Super Senses: Wearing the Helm of Darkness, Hades can see, smell, & hear from away distances. It can help the user detect lies & perceive the physical & spiritual dimensions/realms with ease in equal measure. ***'Imperceptibility': While wearing it, Hades can become invisible, similar to Annabeth's Yankees Cap and Perseus' replica helm, though the Helm is described as much more powerful, since it allows him to become a shadow. This means that while wearing it, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not to be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympians, Titans, and Giants. ****Invisibility: becoming invisible to the eyes of mortals & immortals, including gods. ****The power to see to all lies, deceptions & illusions. ****Absolute Concealment (Helm of Darkness) ***'Induced Terror': With it, Hades can radiate death and terror to a tremendous degree. In The Last Olympian, Kronos' entire army tried to flee from him in terror, and only Kronos' authority allowed them to somewhat keep their ranks. Even though the Helm's power wasn't directed at him, when Percy looked at it, he still felt as if it was reaching into the darkest corner of his mind and pulling out the things he was most afraid of and his closely guarded secrets, making him want to "crawl into a hole and hide". Grover claims that when utilized at full power, the Helm's aura of ineffable deadly terror is so intense, that it can easily unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats, which, according to Grover, is why most rational beings fear the dark. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon simultaneously, to the point that both of them paled and started to sweat with fear. It should be noted that Nico did not seem affected by his father's Helm, suggesting that the children of Hades could be immune to its effects or experience them to a much smaller degree, though it might have also been because the Helm's power wasn't directed at him at the time. ****Meta Fear Inducement (Helmet of Darkness) ****'Helm of Terror': Forged by the Elder Cyclopes, the helmet could make Hades completely imperceptible to senses, even to Gods and Titans. It also radiated so much fear, it could kill any lesser being out of insanity. ***'Omega Beams': they can kill all evil beings like vampires, demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Satanists, ‘The Evils of every inhabitant planet, including Earth’, Evil/Unholy Ghosts, Dark/Evil/Demonic Entities, Evil Giants/Titans, The Left, humanity’s dark/darker/evil traits, Islam, Unicron (Primus’ enemy), Detronians (including Decepticons, Insecticons & Predacons), Apokoliptians, Infinite Lucifers/Satans, The Darkness, Evil Gods, etc. ****'Cataclysmic Blast': ****Fire (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ****'Divine Slaying': The Omega Beams are more than strong enough, more than tough enough, more than fierce enough & more than powerful enough to infinitely slaughter all of the demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Satanists, ‘The Evils of every inhabitant planet, including Earth’, Evil/Unholy Ghosts, Dark/Evil/Demonic Entities, Evil Giants/Titans, The Left, humanity’s dark/darker/evil traits, Islam, Unicron (Primus’ enemy), Detronians (including Decepticons, Insecticons & Predacons), Apokoliptians, Lucifer/Satan, Infinite Lucifers/Satans, The Darkness, Evil Gods, Lords of Shadow, Armies of Satan, Anti-Gods, the original sins, Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, etc. ****Piercing Beam Emission ***'Mystic Beams' - It's been constantly depicted that lights or lasers of many colors with many of their own attributes from healing, damaging, cursing and granting. It can also revive God & Jesus Christ’s powers, abilities & wisdom/intelligence like never before. ***'Mystic Formation' - A unique power to transform objects, willing subjects, and even the wielder, to any desired form with added abilities. ***Earth (element) ****The stronger power to remove all demons, devils, dark/evil ones, dark/demonic/evil entities, Infinite Satans/Lucifers, Anti-Gods, Fallen Angels & dark/evil spirits out of the bodies (including body parts, fluids, blood, hair, finger/toe nails & organs), guts, hearts, minds, eyes, ears, noses, mouths & souls of mortals & immortals. It can also strip them of all of their powers (physical, mental/psychological & immortal/spiritual) for more than 700 million centuries. ***Wrath Embodiment ***Absolute Invincibility ***Immune to all forms of Divinity Nullification & Divine Power Negation. ***Divine Energy Absorption / Demonic Energy Absorption: thankfully, the helmet prevents the user from becoming a demon ***Divine Power Absorption / Demonic Power Absorption: thankfully, the helmet prevents the user from becoming a demon ***Control the entire totality of the dead & the undead **Gamma-Ray Burst Immunity/Absorbing **Hades’ Physiology **Transcendent Weaponry Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Mythology Category:Greek